memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Echoes of Coventry
Summary From the back cover: 2375: Before he joined the crew of the [[USS da Vinci|U.S.S. da Vinci]] as their linguist, Dr. Bartholomew Faulwell served as a Starfleet cryptographer during the Dominion War. Of the many missions he performed, however, there is one he cannot discuss that still haunts his memory.... Once he was assigned with a team of specialists to a secret starbase near Dominion-controlled territory to listen in on enemy communications. At first the assignment is routine, but soon they discover vital intelligence that may change the face of the war! References Characters :Abundez • Marta Batanides • Jamie Cruz • Bart Faulwell • Hazlitt • MacDonald • Mayhew • McKenzie • Jonathan Mwakwere • Martina Nemeckova • Orisaka • Priya Chantrea • Sabran • • Sandy Wetzel • Zarinth Cheshire cat • Domenica Corsi • God • Sonya Gomez • Lithara • Anthony Mark • M'thanga • Toby Scholtz • Benjamin Sisko • Veydek Locations :Alpha Quadrant • Antros III • Antros system • the galaxy • Jupiter Station • Mungin • Starbase 375 • Starfleet Intelligence Headquarters Alpha Centauri • Badlands • Bajor • Bajoran wormhole • Benecia • Beta Quadrant • • Cardassia Prime • Coventry • Dakhur Province • Deep Space 9 • Delavi • Dreon colony • Earth • Galvan VI • Gamma Quadrant • Great Lakes • Hell • Repair Station Delta Seven • Rolor Nebula • Starbase 11 • Starbase 34 • Starbase 92 • Starbase 621 • Terok Nor Starships and vehicles : • • [[S.S. Kristen's Luck|S.S. Kristen's Luck]] (tramp freighter) • shuttlecraft • Cardassian cruiser (cruiser) • Cardassian scoutship • freighter • Jem'Hadar battleship • • • tug Races and cultures :Andorian • Bajoran • Human (Alpha Centauran • Terran) • Vulcan Breen • Cardassian • Changeling • Jem'Hadar • Klingon • Prophets • Tzenkethi • Vorta States and organizations :Bajoran Militia • Dominion • Project Mungin • Starfleet • Starfleet Corps of Engineers • Starfleet Intelligence • United Federation of Planets Breen Confederacy • Cardassian Fifth Fleet • Federation Diplomatic Corps • Founders • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Command • United States of Africa • Vulcan Science Academy Technology and weapons :.38-caliber revolver • airlock • beam • bomb • • chronometer • combadge • communicator • computer • containment field • dampener • database • earpiece • electrical field generator • generator • grenade • gurney • holographic projection • holosuite • intercom • jet pack • life support • light bulb • listening post • magnaspanner • magnet • memory buffer • microscope • micro-sensor • mirror • monitor • padd • passive sensor • pass key • phaser • phaser rifle • power pack • power plant • pressure activated bomb • pressure grid • probe • Probe 13 • Probe 24 • Probe 26 • Probe 38 • Probe 42 • projectile weapon • remote activated bomb • replicator • sensor • shields • starbase • starship • stunner • subspace radio • Tears of the Prophets • touch pad • transmitter • turbolift • umbrella • viewscreen • universal translator Ranks and titles :administrator • admiral • ambassador • cadet • captain • chief • chief petty officer • chief warrant officer • commander • commando • cryptologist • doctor • Emissary of the Prophets • ensign • instructor • lieutenant • linguist • major • master chief • medic • non-commissioned officer • nurse • officer • petty officer • petty officer first class • professor • rear admiral • security chief • security guard • security officer • senior officer • steward • supply officer • technician Other references :2375 • 2377 • 20th century • alien • alphabet • armory • atmosphere • beehive • beer • • binary • bird • blood • boiler room • Breen language • bridge • briefing room • brig • cabana • caffeine • Cardassian language • cat • chocolate • city • Class M • clothing • cobweb • coffee • colony • cooler • court martial • cryptography • day • defensive armor • dictionary • docking bay • Dominion War • earring • egg • elf • English language • farm • ferrocrete • French roast • galaxy • gamma shift • glass • government • gravity • gym • hair • history • homeworld • hot chocolate • hour • ice • inch • isolation ward • language • leather • logic • map • mathematics • mess hall • meter • military • millimeter • minute • month • moon • mushroom • mythology • nonaggression pact • novel • nut • orbit • palm tree • paper • particle fountain • planet • podium • prejudice • prison • ''ptarn'' bird • quarters • rabbit • racquetball • radio silence • • rec room • rock • second • sector • self destruct • shark • sickbay • song • space • spaceport • spitwad shooter • star • stimtab • subspace • sugar • swan • technology • tiger • transporter room • uniform • universe • university • Vorta language • warp envelope • water • weapon • wolf • World War II • year • zero-g Information *This eBook is the third of six in the SCE: What's Past miniseries, celebrating the fortieth anniversary of ''Star Trek''. | prevdate1=Counterpoint| nextdate1=Field of Fire| prevMB = -| nextMB = -| }} category:sCE eBooks